


red light.

by sitinsilence



Series: последняя дискотека [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitinsilence/pseuds/sitinsilence
Summary: Мы целовались несколько минут назад, но пожалуйста, поцелуй меня ещё раз, пока горит красный свет.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: последняя дискотека [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	red light.

**Author's Note:**

> the regrettes - red light
> 
> это - продолжение работы "последняя дискотека". настоятельно рекомендую прочитать первую часть.

— Как же ты повзрослел, — вздыхает мать Джоша, накидываясь на него с объятиями сразу же после того, как он вышел из машины. — Не виделись с Рождества, а всё равно вырасти успел.

Джош улыбается и обнимает её в ответ. Какие бы отношения между ними ни были, по родителям он соскучился — провёл в университете, вдали от них, целый год, как-никак. Конечно, он соскучился по ещё одному человеку, но это уже то, о чём его родителям не нужно знать.

— Привет будущему юристу, — отец встречает его крепким рукопожатием. Джош нервно посмеивается в ответ на его приветствие — уж юристом он точно никогда не хотел становиться, и год обучения чётко дал ему понять это. Осталось только как-то объяснить это родителям.

— Я тоже скучал, пап, — улыбается Джош.

— Что же ты на пороге стоишь, как неродной, — опять вздыхает мама. — Проходи. Ты же совсем голодный, наверное, тебе надо пообедать, — продолжает причитать она, направляясь в сторону кухни.

— Мам, я уже большой мальчик, — Джош смеётся, зная, что она не отступит, и идёт за ней. 

— Дай мне позаботиться о собственном сыне, я не видела его полгода! — смеётся его мать в ответ.

— Ладно, мам, — он ещё раз улыбается и уходит в ванную, чтобы помыть руки. Хорошо, не только чтобы помыть руки.

Вы: _приехал домой, но думаю, что до завтрашнего дня предки меня точно никуда не отпустят_

тайлер: _значит выкраду тебя ночью_

Вы: _надеюсь, не в прямом смысле :'')_

тайлер: _ну ты же меня знаешь(_

Вы: _я соскучился_

тайлер: _я тоже._

Джош широко улыбается. Вот он, человек, по которому он скучал сильнее всех. 

Когда Джош приезжал домой на Рождество, родственники буквально не отходили от него ни на шаг, поэтому с Тайлером увидеться не удалось — он всё ещё держит отношения с ним в тайне от родителей. Конечно, тяжело почти целый год скрывать то, что ты встречаешься с парнем, которого твои родители ещё и на дух не переносят, но Джош каким-то чудом справляется.

Он тщательно моет руки, ещё раз ободряюще улыбается самому себе в зеркало и возвращается на кухню. Пахнет лазаньей, которую мама готовит просто отменно. Джош глубоко вдыхает этот родной запах и в очередной раз понимает, как сильно он скучал. Наверное, это чувство растворится сразу после того, как его родители начнут расспрашивать его об учёбе и новых друзьях. Всегда найдётся что-то, чем они будут недовольны, и особенно они будут недовольны, если Джош будет говорить им правду. Это даже не столько про их с Тайлером отношения, сколько про то, что Джош неоднократно нарушал наставления своих родителей: ходил на университетские вечеринки и общался с неправильными людьми.

Пожалуй, он только с такими теперь и общался. Здесь, в его родном городе, остались его старые друзья, но когда он уехал в университет, общение с ними практически прекратилось. Если бы Джош мог, он бы не только начал общаться с неправильными людьми. Он точно покрасил бы волосы и проколол бы уши, может, даже набил бы себе что-нибудь, но в таком виде его домой точно не впустят.

— Ну что, как прошёл учебный год? — спрашивает отец, когда Джош садится за стол. Сейчас начнётся.

— Так же, как я вам и писал, — Джош пожимает плечами, и мама ставит перед ним тарелку с разогретой лазаньей. — Хорошо. Учился много.

— На вечеринки не ходил, надеюсь? — строго спрашивает она. Джош качает головой ей в ответ. Врать своим родителям, оказывается, так просто, — он понял это, когда встретил Тайлера, — сейчас он чувствует себя гораздо менее виноватым. Он понимает, что эта ложь в его же благо, и если бы он всегда говорил правду, то давно вылетел бы из дома.

— И молодец, — отец одобрительно кивает, сложив руки на груди. — А то так и спиться можно, или ещё что похуже.

Джош на это ничего не отвечает и принимается за еду. Ну, ходил он на какие-то вечеринки. Вроде, ещё не спился и не сторчался. Он не спился и не сторчался даже после того, как начал общаться с Тайлером, хотя выпивать начал однозначно чаще.

— А девушка? — заинтересованно спрашивает мама, садясь напротив Джоша. — Ты нашёл там какую-нибудь симпатичную девушку?

Он снова качает головой. Очевидно, его родители уже забыли о Дебби и теперь снова расспрашивают Джоша о его личной жизни. Теперь он ни за что не скажет им правду, потому что, ну, его родители точно не будут рады такому повороту событий в жизни их сына.

Нет, конечно, в университете он встретил одну девушку, с которой даже довольно сильно сблизился, но они были друзьями с самого начала. Они много тусовались вместе, она даже предлагала Джошу покрасить волосы в голубой, но он решил не рисковать лишний раз. И сейчас он тоже решает не рисковать и не рассказывает своим родителям о ней — они точно не оценят. 

Джош старается поскорее доесть лазанью, чтобы избавиться от расспросов о девушках и сомнительных мероприятиях, на которые его могли пригласить и на которые он, конечно же, не ходил.

Прежде, чем его родители успеют сказать что-то ещё, Джош поднимается из-за стола и ставит тарелку в раковину.

— Спасибо, мам, — он улыбается. — Так же вкусно, как и всегда. Не мог прекратить думать о твоей лазанье весь год.

— Эй, побудь с нами ещё немного, — она улыбается в ответ. — Мы так по тебе скучали.

— Я побуду. Просто хочу разобрать свои вещи, чтобы не заниматься этим потом, — Джош обнимает своих родителей и уходит к машине.

***

Его отец неоднократно вызывался помочь Джошу с коробками и сумками, но он перетащил самостоятельно абсолютно всё. Во-первых, было не так уж и тяжело; во-вторых, он не хотел, чтобы его родители случайно обнаружили некоторые вещи. Нет, это не алкоголь и не сигареты, и уж точно не наркотики. Поставив последнюю коробку на пол, Джош достаёт из неё уже достаточно потрёпанный скетчбук, который Тайлер подарил ему в ночь перед своим отъездом.

Воспоминания заставляют его слабо улыбнуться. Они тогда встречались, наверное, только недели три, и Джош всё ещё жутко боялся, что всё, что между ними происходит, является просто развлечением для Тайлера, а ожидание такой долгой разлуки только усиливало этот страх. Пожалуй, он немного успокоился, когда в его руки попал скетчбук с незамысловатой подписью на форзаце: "не бойся ничего, комнатный цветочек. люблю тебя и уже скучаю".

Джош последовал его совету и старался ничего не бояться. В "ничего не бояться" входит и "рассказать родителям о том, что ты не хочешь становиться юристом". Он обязан сделать это, пока снова не уедет в университет и пока всё это не зайдёт слишком далеко. Может быть, если он окажется достаточно смелым, он расскажет родителям и о них с Тайлером, но после этого он домой точно может не возвращаться.  
Убрав скетчбук на самое дно ящика своего стола, Джош снова достаёт свой телефон.

Вы: _если ты собираешься выкрасть меня этой ночью, тебе лучше сообщить, во сколько конкретно ты за мной придёшь_

тайлер: _о да. обязательно тебя выкраду примернов час ночи, так что тебе лучше быть готовым, комнатный цветочек_

Джош улыбается и закатывает глаза, потому что некоторые вещи в Тайлере никогда не поменяются. Он уже не может дождаться встречи с ним. 

Вы: _лаааадно, обязательно оденусь как можно лучше, чтобы выглядеть прекрасно во время своего похищения. и боже, я думал, что ты забыл об этом прозвище_

тайлер: _давай мы лучше будем называть это свиданием_

Вы: _свидание так свидание. у нас давно не было свиданий_

Вы: _(посиделки в скайпе не считаются)_

тайлер: _но я был рад видеть и слышать тебя :(_

Вы: _но я не мог до тебя дотронуться! это совсем не то!_

тайлер: _всё равно лучше чем ничего_

тайлер: _напишу тебе когда приду ;)) наслаждайся общением с предками_

Вы: _пока что я наслаждаюсь только разбиранием коробок. кстати, родители уже спрашивали меня, не встретил ли я в универе какую-нибудь красавицу_

тайлер: _а я сойду за красавицу? :**_

Вы: _нууу, только если за красавца_

тайлер: _:)) ладно я доволен_

Вы: _всё, мы и так весь учебный год переписывались. не пиши мне, пока не придёшь, ясно? :D_

То, что Тайлер оставил сообщение прочитанным и не ответил, показало, что он Джоша понял. Это почему-то заставляет его улыбнуться ещё раз.

Он откладывает телефон и тяжело вздыхает, глядя на все коробки, которые ему предстоит разобрать. Джош привёз домой кучу вещей с символикой университета: футболку, толстовку, плакат, флажок... И он не удивится, если там найдётся что-то ещё. Несмотря на всю паршивость ситуации с образованием, в которой он находится, Джош точно попал в классный университет. Студенты и преподаватели там однозначно приятные, ему просто нужно сменить факультет — желательно, на что-то подальше от права или экономики.

Когда Джош убирает все свои толстовки в шкаф, на дне сумки остаётся только одна, его самая любимая. Её Тайлер тоже отдал ему перед своим отъездом, и Джош поверить не может, что смог спрятать её от родителей. Конечно, толстовка уже давно не пахла Тайлером, но Джош всё равно надевал её каждый раз, когда скучал по нему особенно сильно. Сегодня тоже наденет.

***

После того, как Джош разобрал вещи, он вернулся вниз, к родителям, и его снова засыпали вопросами об учёбе, девушках и вечеринках так, будто бы он не отчитывался им каждый день. Ему не хотелось разговаривать с ними и лгать снова и снова. Если бы он мог, он бы ушёл и закрылся в своей комнате до самого прихода Тайлера. То, что он сегодня сможет увидеться с ним — вообще единственное, что греет душу.  
Не греет душу то, что в ближайшую неделю в дом его семьи съедутся всевозможные родственники, которые, разумеется, соскучились по Джошу и которым, конечно, всё нужно будет рассказать ещё раз и в подробностях. Он уже не может дождаться момента, когда это всё закончится.

Родители отпустили Джоша только через пару часов, и только потому что пора было ложиться спать. Конечно. Здесь у него всё ещё есть строгий режим сна, ведь он в свои девятнадцать не умеет себя контролировать. Как он мог забыть.

Но спать Джош всё равно не будет — он будет ждать Тайлера. Мама, конечно, заходит пожелать ему спокойной ночи, и он желает ей спокойной ночи в ответ, говорит, что вот-вот уснёт и что он по ней скучал. Это правда — Джош скучал по своей маме. Не скучал он по её потребности контролировать его жизнь.

Через полчаса его родители тоже ложатся спать, и дом погружается в тишину. У Джоша есть ещё где-то три часа до прихода Тайлера, так что он мог бы поспать, но без будильника он не проснётся, а будильник может перебудить всю семью. Между встречей с любимым человеком и здоровым сном Джош выбирает первое. 

тайлер: _я пришёл тебя похищать_

Вы: _сейчас выйду_

Разумеется, Джош уже давно собрался, но он на всякий случай ещё раз смотрит в зеркало и приглаживает свои непослушные кудри. Потом он прислушивается к тишине в доме, надеясь, что его родителям не понадобилось проверить его посреди ночи, и, убедившись, что всё так же тихо, идёт к окну.

Ему кажется, что он проделывал это уже тысячу раз, но сейчас Джош надеется, что он ничего не забыл. Он осторожно залезает на подоконник и вылезает на козырёк дома, краем глаза замечая стоящего неподалёку Тайлера. Это заставляет его улыбнуться. Он ужасно скучал по нему, по свежему ночному воздуху, по чувству опасности и свободы. Джош осторожно слезает с козырька на крыльцо и тихо, чтобы не скрипеть досками, идёт к Тайлеру. Он срывается на бег, когда наконец оказывается на каменной дорожке, ведущей к дому, и несётся к Тайлеру с объятиями.

Джош наконец-то крепко обнимает его, широко улыбаясь, а Тайлер обнимает Джоша в ответ и тихо-тихо смеётся. Как же хорошо снова видеть, слышать и трогать его. 

— Что, соскучился? — Джош незамедлительно кивает. — Я тоже соскучился.

Пусть Тайлер и твердил ему об этом всё время, что они были в разлуке, конкретно сейчас от этих слов где-то в душе становится теплее. Тайлер скучал по Джошу, примчался при первой же возможности встретиться с ним.

— Идём? — с улыбкой спрашивает он, отстраняясь от Тайлера. Наверное, он снова отвезёт его в какое-нибудь красивое место и будет глупо шутить всю ночь, а Джош будет смеяться и отчитывать его за дурацкие шутки. Как прошлым летом.

Он немного боится, что всё будет не так, как прошлым летом. Может, они оба слишком сильно изменились за время, проведённое вдали друг от друга, и теперь всё будет совсем иначе? Неизвестность всегда пугала Джоша особенно сильно из-за того, что раньше он был уверен в завтрашнем дне, пусть это ему и не очень нравилось. Он всегда знал: завтра он будет слушаться родителей, будет идеальным сыном, парнем, учеником. Сейчас он не такой "идеальный" и не так уверен в том, что произойдёт дальше.

— Ты всё ещё слишком громко думаешь, комнатный цветочек, — тихо смеётся Тайлер, уводя Джоша от его дома. — О чём?

Год назад Джош бы отмахнулся и сказал бы что-то в духе "не твоё дело", но сейчас он готов рассказать Тайлеру все свои мысли. Теперь он знает, что Тайлер не такой, что он не посмеется над переживаниями Джоша. Тайлер вообще не совсем тот человек, которым пытается казаться окружающим. 

— Я... — он тихо вздыхает и останавливается. — Я боюсь, что теперь всё будет не так, как было раньше, и что мы очень сильно изменились за этот год, и всё будет совсем не то, — довольно торопливо проговорив всё это, Джош поджимает губы и поднимает взгляд на Тайлера. Тот только ободряюще улыбается. 

— Знаешь, что точно не изменится? — его улыбка становится хитрее. Снова что-то затеял. — Моя любовь к тебе, — Тайлер коротко целует Джоша в губы, целует впервые за десять долгих месяцев. Этот поцелуй слишком быстрый для такой долгой разлуки, и Джош хочет попросить, чтобы Тайлер поцеловал его ещё раз (и чтобы он целовал его как можно дольше), но не успевает, потому что он снова, как ни в чём не бывало, хватает его за руку и тянет куда-то, смеясь: — Идём. Ты же не хочешь провести всю ночь здесь, верно?

***

Джош смеётся Тайлеру в ответ, крепче держась за его руку. Что-то и правда не меняется. Он хотел бы, чтобы всё оставалось таким же всегда: их ночные свидания, лукавые улыбки Тайлера и его поцелуи. Тем не менее, Джош понимает, что так продолжаться не может. В его жизни слишком много негатива вроде родителей, юридического образования, которое ему не нужно, или того факта, что он может видеться с Тайлером только по ночам. Его мама и папа ожидают, что однажды Джош приведёт в дом хорошенькую образованную девушку с длинными волосами и, желательно, родителями побогаче.

Временами он чувствует себя страшным разочарованием и позором семьи. Тайлер помогает ему понимать, что это совсем не так, и, пожалуй, только благодаря этому Джош всё ещё держится на плаву в этом море внутренних противоречий и бесконечного чувства вины.

Джош примерно представляет, что они сегодня будут делать: пошатаются по городу, поговорят, повспоминают, немного выпьют, а потом Тайлер проводит его до дома и поцелует на прощание. Джоша устраивает такая предсказуемость, потому что ничего лучше они в своём положении придумать не могут. У них нет какого-то помещения, в котором они могли бы проводить ночи, а днём Джош постоянно на виду у своих родителей. Эти маленькие ночные свидания — всё, что они с Тайлером могут себе позволить.

Они оба молчат. Нет нужды по десятому разу рассказывать, что происходило, пока они были в разлуке: им так или иначе удавалось найти время, чтобы держать друг друга в курсе происходящего в своих жизнях. И те самые звонки в Скайпе, которые казались Джошу совсем не тем, что нужно, тоже были.

Он как-то и не чувствует, что им сейчас нужны слова. Джош просто наслаждается присутствием Тайлера, а Тайлер наслаждается присутствием Джоша. Сейчас они могут не повторять очевидные вещи: они оба скучали, оба ждали этого момента, оба любят друг друга.

Тайлер останавливается возле перехода, и Джош невольно вспоминает выпускной вечер, когда впервые точно так же увидел его лицо в свете фонарей и впервые что-то к нему почувствовал. 

В тот вечер он вообще чувствовал себя очень странно, а с утра вся прошедшая ночь казалась одним большим сном: и вино, и танцы, и поцелуй, и крабовые чипсы. Потом Тайлер нашёл его и написал ему, и Джош наконец понял, что всё было по-настоящему. Его чувства к Тайлеру тоже были вполне себе настоящими.

Тайлер ожидает зелёного сигнала светофора, глядя куда-то вдаль. Он облизывает свои губы, и Джош думает о том, как же сильно он хочет его поцеловать. Он очень не хочет разрушать приятную тишину между ними, но Тайлер не умеет читать мысли. Нужно говорить прямо.

— Поцелуй меня, — тихо требует Джош, дотрагиваясь своими пальцами до ладони Тайлера, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Поцеловать тебя? — Тайлер смотрит на него и легко улыбается.

— Поцелуй меня, — кивает он. — Мы целовались несколько минут назад, но пожалуйста, поцелуй меня ещё раз, пока горит красный свет.

Тайлер, конечно же, не может отказать Джошу, и поэтому он поворачивается к нему и целует его в губы. Тайлер всё такой же, его ладони, лицо и губы такие же тёплые, как всегда, как в выпускной вечер. Ещё от Тайлера пахнет мятными леденцами — точно так же, как в ночь перед его отъездом. Джош любит мятные леденцы.

В какой-то степени он даже рад, что может видеться с Тайлером только по ночам: им не приходится прятаться, и они могут целоваться так, будто их никто не видит, потому что, ну, их правда никто не видит. В подобные моменты кажется, что они одни во всём мире.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, на светофоре уже горит зелёный свет. Тайлер бросает короткий взгляд на Джоша и, взяв его за руку, ведёт его на другую сторону улицы. Так всегда: Тайлер ведёт, потому что знает буквально весь город, как свои пять пальцев, а Джош следует за ним, потому что доверяет ему.

Они проходят мимо их старой школы, и Джош опять невольно вспоминает выпускной. Тайлер будто читает его мысли:

— Год прошёл, — он оглядывается на него. Взгляд Тайлера мягкий и тёплый. — Помнишь, как я предлагал тебе "развеяться" тогда, а?

— Помню, — Джош вздыхает. — Такое, знаешь ли, вряд ли забудешь. Ты меня так тащил, что я боялся, что упаду.

— Извини, не хотел, чтобы это произошло, — посмеявшись, он добавляет: — Я, вообще-то, умею быть нежным. Хочешь проверить?

— Погоди, ты только что– Боже, — он смеётся и закатывает глаза, тыкая Тайлера куда-то в бок. — Нет, не объясняй, я даже не хочу думать, что ты имел в виду.

Тайлер хихикает, и это показывает, что только подобной реакции он и добивался. Кому-то он может показаться невыносимым, но Джош любит его и его глупые шутки, его лукавые взгляды и хитрые улыбки и, конечно же, его смех. Когда они не имели возможности видеть друг друга, и Тайлер постоянно отправлял Джошу мемы или просто милые фотографии, тот всегда представлял, как он улыбается, думая о Джоше и о том, что что-то такое ему понравится.

— Ну что? — уже спокойнее спрашивает Тайлер. — Куда хочешь пойти сегодня?

— Хочу пойти в тот ужасный круглосуточный магазин, в котором ты покупаешь алкоголь, — Джош вскидывает брови, поднимая на него взгляд и чуть ухмыляясь. — Купим чипсы с каким-нибудь мерзким вкусом. С крабом, например.

— Эй, не говори так про лучшие чипсы в мире! Ты сам ел их тогда! — Тайлер смотрит на Джоша с наигранным возмущением во взгляде.

— Люди меняются, детка, — он лишь с невинным видом глядит в сторону и пожимает плечами.

— "Детка"? — Тайлер, кажется, уже правда удивлён. — Это то, что я только что услышал? Ты назвал меня деткой?

— Я назвал тебя деткой, — Джош снова пожимает плечами как ни в чём не бывало и смеётся. — А что, ты против? Могу называть сладким пирожком.

— Ну, ты можешь называть меня как угодно, — Тайлер кладёт ладонь на его плечо и тихо хмыкает. — Но комнатным цветочком я тебя называть не перестану.

— Боже, я когда-нибудь отделаюсь от этого прозвища? — смеётся Джош. — Оно просто ужасное. Где ты такого набрался?

— Это ужасное прозвище — одна из причин, по которым ты меня любишь, — Тайлер тихо фыркает и коротко целует его в щёку.

— Ненавижу, когда ты прав, — в ответ на это Тайлер показывает ему язык, за что Джош мягко пихает его локтём.

— Ты любишь меня.

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбается Джош.

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

***

Они и правда снова приходят в "тот ужасный круглосуточный магазин". Время здесь, кажется, вообще не идёт — всё как было год назад, так и осталось: те же полки и те же товары. Даже за кассой, похоже, всё ещё сидит тот же человек, которого Джош видел здесь в прошлый раз.

В этот раз Джош сам идёт к полкам со снэками и сам берёт чипсы: со сметаной и луком для себя и с крабом для Тайлера.

— Между прочим, — тихо говорит Тайлер, подойдя к нему со спины. — Я сделал нам сэндвичи. Так что можешь не брать чипсы, если хочешь.

Джош кивает, коротко глянув на его, и убирает чипсы со сметаной и луком обратно на стеллаж. За тот год, который он провёл в университете, у него однозначно появилось своё мнение и свои вкусы. Взять хотя бы чипсы: Джош понял, что обожает вкус сметаны и лука, странно относится к крабу и просто ненавидит сырные чипсы. Приятно осознавать то, что он наконец научился решать хоть что-то самостоятельно.

— Погоди, ты же говорил, что тебе нравятся со сметаной и луком, — Тайлер вскидывает брови.

Джош пожимает плечами:

— Я не против чипсов с крабом. К тому же, ты их любишь. И я, ну, не очень-то хочу чипсы, раз уж ты сделал сэндвичи, — он смеётся. — Я ведь должен оценить твои кулинарные способности, верно?

— Хорошо, допустим, — с лёгкой ухмылкой вскидывает брови Тайлер. — Я, кстати, вина забыл купить. Придётся пить что-то безалкогольное.

— Зачем мне вообще алкоголь, когда я могу просто целовать тебя? — Джош ухмыляется в ответ, легко дотрагиваясь до его плеча, и уходит к кассам, оставляя Тайлера краснеть возле полки со снэками.

***

Уходят они оттуда с пакетом чипсов с крабом и с несколькими банками холодного чая, и Тайлер, прямо как раньше, придерживает для Джоша дверь. Он взял себе чёрный чай с лимоном — классика, можно сказать; Джош взял себе персиковый — его он часто пил, когда был в университете. Конечно, это не вино, но теперь Джош готов на танцы, флирт и поцелуи и без выпивки.

— Ну, куда ты поведёшь меня в этот раз? — Джош вопросительно смотрит на Тайлера, который обнимает его за плечи. 

— Не знаю. Ты куда хочешь? Туда же, куда мы ходили в первый раз? Было, знаешь, атмосферно, — Тайлер тихо хмыкает.

— Я помню. Мы ещё здесь стояли, и я у тебя спросил: "ты что, на свидание меня ведёшь?", а ты ответил, что нет, мы просто идём развеяться, но на свидание шансы у меня тоже есть, — смеётся Джош. — А потом ты написал мне то ужасное письмо, боже, я до сих пор не могу его забыть.

— Между прочим, я старался, — Тайлер хихикает и слегка взъерошивает его волосы пальцами. Этот жест заставляет Джоша немного смутиться. — Не зря, как видишь — ты же согласился. Ещё одна причина, по которой ты меня любишь: моё чувство юмора. 

— ...И я всё ещё ненавижу, когда ты прав, — Джош тяжело вздыхает и улыбается ему. — Надо было написать тебе в ответ настолько же ужасное письмо. У меня бы точно нашлось, что сказать.

— У-у-у, какой ты опасный, — Тайлер отстраняется, чтобы взять Джоша за руку. — Ну, куда идём?

— Отведи меня в своё любимое атмосферное место, — он снова улыбается и слегка закусывает нижнюю губу, — детка.

— Я никогда не привыкну к этому прозвищу, — смущённо смеётся Тайлер. — Ты теперь серьёзно будешь называть меня деткой?

— Ага. Я ведь как-то привык к "комнатному цветочку". Спасибо, что больше пай-мальчиком не зовёшь.

— Да какой из тебя теперь пай-мальчик, а? — он вскидывает брови. — Ты мне сам рассказывал, как грубо нарушал правила, пока был в универе, а твои родители думали, что ты там праведную жизнь ведёшь. И кто там хотел волосы покрасить? Точно не ты.

— Точно не я, — смеётся Джош. — Если бы я так сделал, мне бы сейчас было негде жить.

— ...Эй, — Тайлер на секунду останавливает его, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза. – Пока мне есть где жить, у тебя тоже точно есть крыша над головой. Типа, ну... — он опять смущается. Когда Джош впервые встретил его, он вообще думал, что Тайлер абсолютно бесстыжий и беззастенчивый. — Если у тебя будут какие-то проблемы, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Ты же знаешь?

— Я знаю, — Джош кивает ему и слабо улыбается. — К счастью, мои родители не знают, чем я занимаюсь, но если что-то произойдёт — я обязательно к тебе приду. Ты тоже можешь попросить меня о помощи. Я же люблю тебя.

— Конечно любишь, — Тайлер обнимает Джоша за талию и приподнимает его в воздух, пока тот пищит что-то. — И я тебя люблю!

— Дурак! — Джош хохочет. — Ты меня напугал!

— Прости, — он опускает его обратно на землю и коротко целует в губы чтобы, очевидно, загладить вину. Джош снова чувствует запах мятных леденцов. 

— Так и быть, прощаю тебя. Детка, — смеётся он.

— А почему не сладкий пирожок? — Тайлер тихо вздыхает, положив ладонь на плечо Джоша. — Разве я не сладкий пирожок?

— Конечно же сладкий, — Джош тянется к Тайлеру, чтобы поцеловать его ещё раз, и, отстранившись, заключает: — Однозначно сладкий. Самый сладкий пирожок на свете.

— Ты... — Тайлер смущённо вздыхает и чуть хмурится. — Что ты вытворяешь весь вечер?

— Я? — Джош смеётся. — Ничего. Просто, знаешь, гуляю со своим парнем.

— Бесстыжий, — он тихо фыркает и улыбается.

— У тебя учусь, — Джош опять берёт его за руку, когда видит знакомые пейзажи. — Мне кажется, или мы здесь уже были?

— Ага, были, — кивает Тайлер. — Осталось ещё немного идти. Только ты в прошлый раз с закрытыми глазами шёл и чудом не собрал все бордюры.

— А, — он вскидывает брови. — То есть, твоё любимое атмосферное место — тот парк?

— Ты ещё и удивляешься? — Тайлер смеётся и слабо сжимает ладонь Джоша в своей. — Я думал, это было очевидно. Неужели ты забыл, что тут произошло?

— Я думал, ты поведёшь меня на то поле, на котором мы, ну, знаешь, — Джош тихонько вздыхает и стеснительно поджимает губы. — Признались друг другу в любви, и всё такое. Оно же тоже недалеко отсюда. 

— А ты, как я погляжу, уже не совсем комнатный цветочек, а? Запоминаешь окрестности, — Тайлер ухмыляется примерно секунду, а потом его улыбка становится мягче. — Нет. Я веду тебя в парк, в котором я в тебя влюбился.

— В котором ты в меня влюбился, — всё это заставляет Джоша краснеть. Просто ужас.

— Ага, — он кивает. — В котором я в тебя влюбился. Ну, знаешь, ты тогда танцевал, а я смотрел на тебя такой: "чёрт, я обязан его поцеловать". Поцеловал и больше не смог выкинуть тебя из головы.

Джош переводит взгляд на дорогу. Они знакомы уже год, но он до сих пор поражается тому, как сильно Тайлер не похож на человека, которым казался Джошу, когда они учились в школе. Он вовсе не грубый хулиган и не пьяница, и слухи врали. Он любит шутить, иногда ведёт себя, как дурак, но знает, где нужно сбавить обороты (ну, почти всегда), и он однозначно самый нежный и чуткий из всех, кого Джош знает. Иногда ему кажется, что Тайлер идеален.

— Ты чудесный, — тише говорит Тайлер, глядя на Джоша. — Надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты тоже чудесный, — Джош тепло ему улыбается.

— Разумеется, знаю, — ухмыляется он. 

— Самоуверенный ты мой, — Джош с улыбкой вздыхает. — Идём.

***

Сначала Джош боялся, что их с Тайлером отношения слишком сильно изменились. Сейчас, спустя всего час, он думает, что поменялось всё и правда сильно — но исключительно в лучшую сторону. Как Тайлер сказал, его любовь к Джошу никогда не изменится, и он, пожалуй, может сказать то же самое.

Создаётся ощущение, что город тоже не меняется. Ни его родной дом, ни окрестности, ни школа, ни круглосуточный магазин, ни парк, в который они с Тайлером пришли — не изменилось ничего, даже воздух здесь всё такой же.

Джош садится на плед, который Тайлер расстелил на траве, и смотрит на небо. Уже светает, и на востоке небо приобретает какой-то особенный зеленовато-голубой оттенок, какой бывает только на рассвете. Он вспоминает, как год назад почти так же сидел здесь с Тайлером, он вспоминает глаза и руки Тайлера, то, как они были близко друг к другу, и насколько новой была эта близость для Джоша.

— Ну, — Тайлер достал из рюкзака сэндвичи и протянул один Джошу. — Будешь есть?

— Конечно, — он кивает. — Я же должен узнать, насколько хорошо ты стал готовить.

— Ты собрался судить об этом по сэндвичам? — он слегка улыбается.

— Именно, — вскидывает брови Джош, взяв свёрток из руки Тайлера. — Это один из способов решить, можно ли будет доверить тебе готовку, когда мы будем жить вместе.

— Ты уже решил, что мы будем жить вместе? — Тайлер смеётся.

— Ну, эм, — Джош вздыхает, отводит взгляд и аккуратно разворачивает сэндвич. — ...Я просто много думал о том, что могло бы произойти в будущем. Между нами. Как мы жили бы вместе, все дела, — он поджимает губы. — ...Это глупо, наверное.

— Вовсе нет, — Тайлер ободряюще улыбается ему. — Совсем не глупо. Это нормально. Я тоже думал об этом всём. Думаю, будет классно, если всё это однажды станет реальностью, да?

— Да, — он кивает и пробует сэндвич. — ...Ладно, готовку тебе можно готовить. Если ты умеешь готовить что-то кроме сэндвичей.

— Обижаешь, — он надувает губы. — Конечно, я умею, тебе просто ещё не довелось попробовать. Вот когда мы будем жить вместе... — в ответ на это Джош хихикает. — Эй, не смейся с набитым ртом. 

Несколько минут они проводят в комфортном молчании, едят свои сэндвичи и запивают их чаем, только иногда случайно касаясь друг друга. Когда они заканчивают с поздним ужином (или ранним завтраком?), Тайлер наконец смотрит на Джоша и двигается ближе к нему. 

— У тебя тут крошки, — Тайлер улыбается одной из своих фирменных лукавых улыбок, когда кладёт ладонь на щёку Джоша и дотрагивается большим пальцем до уголка его губ, — крошка. 

— Ещё одно прозвище? — он тихо смеётся. — Это за "детку"? 

— Да, именно. За "детку", — он хмыкает и наклоняется к Джошу, чтобы поцеловать его. Теперь от Тайлера пахнет индейкой. Это, конечно, совсем не похоже на мятные леденцы, но... Тоже приятно в какой-то степени.

— Что теперь? — Джош смеётся, а Тайлер ненадолго отодвигается от него, чтобы собрать весь мусор в пакет. — Ты будешь звать меня крошкой, а я тебя — деткой?

— Ага, — тот кивает. — Именно, крошка.

— Хорошо, детка, — он пожимает плечами. — Меня устраивает такой расклад. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты правда называешь меня деткой, — Тайлер опять смеётся и ложится на плед, утягивая за собой Джоша. — Обычно я смущаю тебя, знаешь ли. 

— А что, это прозвище тебя смущает? — Джош улыбается. 

— ...Слегка, — Тайлер немного смущённо закатывает глаза. — Совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Ну конечно, — он вздыхает, играясь со шнурком на толстовке Тайлера. — Совсем немножечко. 

— Только капельку. И я уж точно не чувствую никаких бабочек в животе, когда слышу это твоё "детка". Совсем нет, — фыркает он. Джош смеётся и целует его в щёку.

— Вечно ты всё отрицаешь. 

— Ага, — он вздыхает и с улыбкой поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джоша. — Я такой. 

Джош прикрывает глаза, расплываясь в улыбке. Он снова рядом с Тайлером. Они снова могут видеть и слышать друг друга (вживую), и Джош может дотронуться до Тайлера или поцеловать его.

Вместе с этим в очередной раз приходит осознание того, что Джошу, вообще-то, нужно объясниться со своими родителями. Он не знает, как они отреагируют — точнее, знает, но не хочет об этом думать. В груди начинает скапливаться тяжёлое чувство беспокойства, поэтому Джош тихо вздыхает и жмётся ближе к Тайлеру. 

— Эй, — Тайлер дотрагивается до его ладони своей. — Всё в порядке?

— Угу, — он поджимает губы. — Просто... Я волнуюсь. Я понимаю, что я, ну, не могу больше откладывать _тот самый_ разговор с родителями.

— _Тот самый_ разговор? — он вскидывает брови, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джоша.

— Ага, _тот самый_ разговор, в котором я рассказываю им о том, что не хочу жить той жизнью, которую они для меня распланировали, — вздыхает Джош. — Я тебе рассказывал. Это будет сложно. И страшно. Они... — он напряжённо кусает губы. — Они не будут рады. Они, наверное, скажут мне, что они знают лучше, что это просто мой юношеский максимализм и что мне стоит выбросить всю эту чушь из головы. Но я не хочу выкидывать её, понимаешь? А когда я настою на своём, они выгонят меня из дома, или типа того. Однозначно. Это страшнее всего. Они точно откажутся от меня. 

— Тише, — мягко говорит Тайлер, обнимая Джоша. — Не волнуйся. Что бы ни произошло, тебе всегда будет, куда прийти, помнишь? Даже если они тебя выгонят или ты решишь от них сбежать, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне. Если надо, я пройду через всё это с тобой. Обещаю.

Джош чувствует, как на его глазах начинают скапливаться слёзы. Он чувствует слишком много, он взволнован, напуган и так страшно влюблён, что не выдерживает. Тайлер буквально сказал, что готов пройти с ним через всё, что угодно, и почему-то Джош совсем в этом не сомневается.

— Эй, — Тайлер слегка отстраняется, чтобы как следует взглянуть на лицо Джоша. — Что такое? Что-то не так?

— Нет, — Джош всхлипывает и качает головой, протягивая руки к Тайлеру. — Всё так. Правда. Просто... Я так сильно люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — он опять обнимает его и осторожно прижимает к себе. Джош шмыгает носом, обнимая Тайлера в ответ. По его объятиям Джош тоже скучал. — Всё будет хорошо. Я буду с тобой.

Джош в очередной раз закрывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает. В одном человеке он точно может быть уверен.

***

Они снова здесь: идут к дому Джоша и разговаривают. Провожать Джоша до дома, кажется, уже стало какой-то традицией — Тайлер убеждается, что всё в порядке, и Джош добрался до дома в безопасности и нигде не потерялся. К тому же, это позволяет им провести ещё немного времени друг с другом, ещё раз поговорить обо всём на свете — разве это плохо?

— ...Когда ты собираешься говорить с родителями? — довольно тихо спрашивает Тайлер. Джош тяжело вздыхает. Он и сам задаётся этим вопросом: когда? Когда настанет подходящий момент? Не может же он ждать вечно. 

— Наверное, в этом месяце. Я не хочу тянуть до последнего. Если они будут спорить со мной, то я, наверное, просто заберу документы из университета и поставлю их перед фактом, — он пожимает плечами. Сейчас он так легко об этом говорит, но понимает, что ему будет страшно это делать. 

— Если хочешь, я съезжу туда с тобой, — Тайлер кладёт руку на его плечо, проводит пальцами по его спине и мягко берёт его ладонь в свою. — Если тебе так будет легче.

— Да, думаю, мне так будет легче, — кивает Джош. — Я только не знаю, стоит ли рассказывать им о нас с тобой. Наверное, я достаточно сильно испорчу всё и без этого.

— Посмотришь по ситуации, — Тайлер отводит взгляд. — Я думаю, ты поймёшь, как будет лучше всего. Ну, знаешь, если ты не станешь этого делать, тебя можно понять. Мало ли, как они отреагируют.

— Негативно. Однозначно негативно. Они ведь ждут, что я женюсь на милой девушке, которая родит мне троих детей, — он вздыхает. — И они уже давно плохо относятся к тебе, помнишь? Буквально всю старшую школу мне твердили, что я должен держаться подальше от тебя. Что ты меня плохому научишь, — смеётся Джош.

— О да, я тебя научил, — Тайлер смеётся в ответ. — Ужас. Был пай-мальчиком, а теперь ты кто?

— Я крошка, — Джош надувает губы и смотрит на Тайлера, наигранно хлопая ресницами. — Разве нет?

— Точно, — он опять смеётся и чуть наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать Джоша. — Ты крошка. Как я мог забыть?

— Вот именно, детка, как ты мог забыть? — Джош смеётся в ответ. 

Улицы, по которым они идут, становятся всё более и более знакомыми — до дома осталось идти минут пять, совсем немного. У Джоша вся стратегия проникновения домой уже отработана: за те месяцы, что он вот так выбирался гулять с Тайлером, его ни разу не поймали. 

Он страшно не хочет расставаться с Тайлером даже на минуту, потому что они не виделись столько времени, и всего несколько часов не помогут наверстать всё упущенное, но он знает, что они ещё увидятся снова — помехой не станет ни расстояние, ни какие-то там другие люди. 

Когда они подходят к дому Джоша и настаёт пора прощаться, Тайлер целует его ещё раз. От него не пахнет ни мятными леденцами, ни ветчиной, ни даже чипсами с крабом; от него пахнет Тайлером — это самый родной запах на свете.

Тайлер ещё раз повторяет:

— Не забывай, что я всегда готов быть с тобой, ладно? Всё будет хорошо. 

Джош ему верит.


End file.
